Freeing From Purity
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Dean and Benny finally find Castiel, and this is their tale of how they escaped Purgatory. Benny and Dean escape together, but how could Castiel possibly escape?


**A/N: Hey readers! Yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I wrote/updated anything, but let's ignore that for now shall we? I'll get into those stories soon, I hope. Anywho, season 8 of Supernatural started two weeks ago (WAHOO!). So far I think it's a fantastic season; I really think that Supernatural is getting it together again.**

**Anywho, this will be my interpretation of how Dean and Benny get out of Purgatory, and then later Castiel.**

**Enjoy this intro chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"Cas, buddy, I need you."

The sentence tore through the angel's heart and Castiel looked at Dean sorrowfully, head tilted; this was the first time Dean had ever mentioned needing the angel to be with him, not needing him for a case: this was Dean giving his trust back to Castiel.

Yet something inside Castiel made him want to stay in Purgatory, to protect Dean. That was why Castiel had left in the first place-they were after him mainly; if Dean tagged along, the hunter Castiel tried to protect for so long would be in danger. Castiel went over the many scenarios of staying in Purgatory or leaving with Dean.

"Let me bottom line it for you," Dean said and looked Castiel in the eyes. "I'm not leaving here without you." Dean paused. "If Leviathan wanna come at us, let 'em. We ganked those bitches before, we can do it again." A smirk formed on Dean's face and Castiel studied every crinkle in the hunter's face. "Understood?"

Castiel let out an inaudible sigh and his face softened as he replied, "I understand."

Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Alright bud, c'mon then."

Castiel took the time to glance over at Benny.

"Cas, it's fine," Dean said, sensing Castiel's wariness. "Benny's a friend that's been helping me out."

"A friend that didn't leave Dean's side," Benny added almost ruefully.

"Benny, enough!" Dean reprimanded the vampire. "Cas had his reasons, drop it."

"Maybe I should stay," Castiel said, taking a step back, uncertainty and doubt creeping back into his voice and mind.

"Cas, we've been through Hell and back literally," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's sleeve. "I'm not leaving you-you can't fall out now." Dean pulled Castiel. "Now c'mon."

Time passed: whether minutes or hours, it was unknown as the three stopped in the middle of a circle of wilted trees.

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked, glancing around. Every rustle, every move made the hunter jump, his hair raised.

"This is the place alright," Benny said. "All I gotta do is get into your skin and you'll be able to transport me to my grave where I'll take back my human body."

"How do we open the portal?" Dean asked, taking out his knife.

Castiel turned, scanning the area: something felt off. "Dean, down!"

Dean dove to the ground and heard the snapping of jaws above him as a figure jumped over him.

"Dean, we can escape right now," Benny said. "Just say the spell and open the portal."

Dean jumped up as the Leviathan knocked Castiel to the ground. "I'm not leaving Cas!" Dean swung at the Leviathan's head, swiftly severing it from it's body.

"There'll be more any second," Benny warned. "Let the angel take care of this."

"Cas, hold on!" Dean yelled as he reached for the angel's hand.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted in warning as more Leviathan appeared.

"I'm not letting you go!" Dean hissed through his teeth, trying to pull the angel back up.

"Let's go," Benny said. "I'm not risking your life."

"Dean!" Castiel shouted as Benny yanked Dean away. The two disappeared as a group of Leviathan surrounded the angel.

"Cas!"

**A/N: So yes, not much, but I hope it was good enough! It's been…. Like five months since I've written a Supernatural story, so I'm a bit rusty. ^^;**

**All mistakes are mine, so forgive me.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated~!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**See ya next time~!**


End file.
